Love Is Weakness
by Warkitty
Summary: Just some random drabbles/ series of one-shots about Clexa/Commander Princess. Feel free to send prompts my way and give corrective criticism.


**A/N: Wow thank you readers you're all ninja bosses! And thank you Drucilly for the prompt: **_**maybe you could write about Lexa being a vampire and Clarke a human!? **_**Alright get ready for some night prowling Lexa and Buffy-ish Clarke. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing :(**

xxXxx

She hated Halloween. Lexa despised pretty much everything about the holiday from the party she was currently at, to the drunken frat boy attempting to flirt with her (his Dracula accent was getting on her nerves).

"I vant to suck your blood!"

Lexa glared at the Dracula poser that refused to go away.

"And I want you to leave me alone. I guess we're both going to be unsatisfied." She rebuttaled fiercely.

"Aw… but you know you vant this." The frat boy whined back making her want to shove his stupid plastic vampire teeth down his throat.

"You're not my type."

"A threesome it is!" The drunk got closer his breath reeking of cheap alcohol. If she was younger she probably would have just drained him dry right there, despite the alcohol tainting his blood stream.

"Hey a-hole!"

The wanna-be Dracula turned around only to be decked right in the nose, falling backwards onto the dance floor out cold.

"Suck on that, Dracula."

Lexa turned to her savior who was ironically dressed as Buffy, wearing a cross necklace, leather jacket, and holding a stake.

"Nice one liner Buffy."

"Thanks, commander."

Lexa smirked at the at the blonde beauty, studying her flawless porcelain skin, perfectly sculpted heart shaped face, and eyes the bluish steel color of a winter sky. And her neck, looked so... appetizing.

"It's all I had to dress up as."

The girl laughed showing the brunette a flash of perfect white teeth and two dimples and each cheek.

"That's alright, last year I was a broke college student who forgot about Halloween."

The girl was standing too close, Lexa could hear her heart beating thick hot blood through her veins just waiting to bitten- Lexa cut herself off swallowing thickly and averting her eyes.

"Um… yeah funny. Is the rest of the Scooby gang here, or is the slayer going solo?" Lexa did her best to distract herself looking around. Strobe lights, people dancing, bad music, the smell of sweat and alcohol, a really hot blonde standing in front of her.

"Actually yeah, my friends Raven and Finn are dressed up as Cordelia and Xander, although Octavia refused to be Faith- something about the shippers and her having a boyfriend."

Lexa clench her jaw and gave a tight smile thinking of a polite way to excuse herself from the blondes company. This girl was dangerously appealing, she could feel her fangs growing a little larger just touching the edge of her bottom lip.

"That sucks, excuse the pun. Want a drink?"

She laughed again making Lexa want to lunge at the blonde a pin her against the wall-

"Yeah sure, want to go sit down somewhere and talk more? I have to say you are much more interesting than the rest of this party."

Fuck. It was like the blonde wanted to get killed, shouldn't the pseudo-slayer know better than to talk with a predator? The blonde grasped her hand and dragged through the crowd to a less populated area of the fraternity house. Lexa could feel her pulse thumping under her fingertips practically calling for a bite. Maybe a little nip…-damn it, she hadn't had human blood for decades. Fucking Halloween.

The blonde sat down on a random couch while she grabbed two beers for them, if she's going to suffer why do it sober?

"Thanks, I'm Clarke. What's your name?" She handed Clarke a drink and sat next to her musing over the girl's name. Clarke. It was a good name, she liked the way it sounded and it fit the blonde beside her.

"Lexa, nice to meet you." The brunette took a large swig of her beverage hoping a buzz would set in soon. It was so hot in there, Lexa stripped off her army jacket leaving her in a tan tank top and camouflaged cargos.

"So what you here for, a student, friend of a student, stalker?" Lexa snorted at the joke.

"Let's go with bored person with nothing else to do."

"I'm here because of my friends and the drinks." Another laugh, Lexa rarely smiled who the hell was this blonde?

"What are you going to this college for, I strike you as a liberal arts student." Clarke gave her a surprised look.

"You sure you're not a stalker? Yeah I'm here for a major in art. What about you?" Lexa licked her dry lips and took another large gulp of the cheap beer.

"I'm a philosophy major." It was partially true, she had majored in philosophy at this school… four decades ago.

"Cool, I did kind of peg you as one of those deep, introspective, slightly brooding people."

"What made you think that?"

"The fact that you seemed to think about the pros and cons of decking that asshole back there, rather than just doing it. And you're really intense. Like beyond Twilight vampires." Lexa wrinkled her nose in disgust, did she really just get compared to those sparkly twerps?

"Ouch that hurt." Clarke grinned back teasingly.

"Just kidding with you, I had to make sure you didn't like Twilight before this conversation progressed. But seriously you are really intense."

"Thanks? I think…" Lexa had been focusing intensely on the blonde's smooth neck… she took another drink from the cold beer bottle.

"Princess we got to go soon, you got five minutes or you're walking." She looked up at the source of the interrupting baritone voice. A man, a quite handsome one if she was into that sort of thing, dressed in a real army uniform.

"Bellamy Blake meet Lexa, Lexa this is Bellamy one the many friends who accompanied me here and then promptly abandoned me."

The broad shouldered man spared her a glance and then looked back at Clarke his body language obviously protective.

"Five minutes."

"I can walk, you guys go." Bellamy's eyebrows shot up in surprise, looking between the two girls.

"You sure princess? Cause we can-"

"Yes. Now go, and don't forget Jasper and Maya this time."

He stalked away sullenly making Clarke sigh with relief. "Sorry about Bellamy, he's a little over protective and his time in the Army didn't exactly help."

"It's all good… princess."

The blonde glared fiercely at Lexa who attempted to keep a straight face. "I. Am. Not. A. Princess."

"Alright… princess." Clarke tackled her playfully jabbing at her sides making Lexa chuckle.

"Okay! Mercy! Uncle!" Clarke stopped, grinning from her position straddling Lexa's lap.

Lexa noticed a stray curl covering Clarke's eye and impulsively reached up and tucked it behind her ear making the blonde blush and duck her head. Lexa reached behind the blonde getting tantalizingly close and grasped her beer, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

All Lexa could focus on was the burn in the back of her throat, the longing for the blonde's blood. For Clarke to cry out when Lexa bit her neck and dragged her fangs down the blonde's body-

Bad vampire. Bad.

"Don't call me princess, got it?" Clarke growled out unaware of what her voice was doing to Lexa.

"Let's get out of here." Lexa stated surprising both Clarke and herself.

The blonde clambered off her lap making Lexa miss the pressure of the girl on her lap.

"I didn't strike you as the forward type." Clarke said smirking at a now blushing and stammering brunette.

"Relax I'm just kidding with you."

The two of them made their way the throngs of people barely succeeding in their escape. "It's like a maze in there!" Clarke yelled still holding Lexa's hand. Her pulse beating erratically under Lexa's fingertips, sweet crimson just under perfect alabaster skin begging to be bitten.

They finally made it outside which was fair empty except for a couple of smokers and a passed out student surrounded by beer can and red solo cups. People made it so easy for vampires to drain them and no one would ever know.

"As charming as this place is, I think a walk is in order." Clarke smiled in response.

They walked side by side in a comfortable silence simply absorbing everything around them. Soft blonde tresses, slightly calloused small hands, pink full lips slightly pouty… god Lexa had it bad.

"Why didn't you leave with your friends?" Lexa questioned looking at the blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"I like puzzles." Lexa frowned.

"I don't understand."

"You're a puzzle: mysterious, enigmatic, guarded, I wanted to figure you out." They stopped walking on the nondescript street and Lexa turned to the blonde.

"Did you?"

"No, but I'd like to."

"I don't think you can."

Clarke shrugged. "I want to try."

"That's quite the commitment for someone you just met."

"You're not just someone, at least not to me."

"You don't know what you're getting into."

"Good, I like a challenge." Clarke looked at Lexa smirking in such a way that Lexa had to bite her lip.

"I'm difficult." Lexa argued back.

"So am I."

"I'm not a good person."

"That's up to me to decide." Clarke shot back.

"I'm strange."

"So are all my friends." Lexa took a step closer putting her nose to nose with the blonde. Leaving her with barely any self restraint, standing so close to the object of her affections.

"What if I want to be more than friends?" Lexa whispered placing her forehead against Clarke's looking deep into her ice blue eyes that were almost black with want.

Clarke smirked "Good."

Lexa went still as Clarke's warm hands traveled up the edges of her jacket and wrapped around the back of her neck. All Lexa could register was the blonde's hot breath brushing across her lips before they crashed together.

For a moment Lexa froze and then kissed back with equal fervor, the last thread of her self control snapping as she shoved the blonde roughly into the wall behind her and captured her lips again.

"I knew.. you'd be.. a wild one." Clarke said breath-ily as Lexa kissed and sucked at her pulse point. Lexa chuckled against the blonde's neck making Clarke groan.

"How'd you.. guess?" The brunette murmured in between kisses before Clarke started sucking on her bottom lip.

"Hm.. the proper.. quiet.. ones always.. are a little.. naughty." Clarke gasped out the last word when Lexa nipped at the base of her neck.

"Mocking me now?" Lexa whispered while biting and licking at the blonde's earlobe.

"Never…"

xxXxx

Somehow they had made it back to Lexa's apartment before tearing each others clothes off, Clarke making it extremely difficult to get out her keys and open the door by kissing and biting at her neck while whispering things in her ear.

Lexa had woke up reluctantly groaning when Clarke called for her to wake up. "Lexa get up, it's 9:00." The brunette simple muttered back a simple no and snuggled back into the blankets.

She felt the bed dip and soft lips traveling upwards on the back of her shoulder. "Did someone not sleep very well?" Clarke asked jokingly already knowing the answer. Lexa growled and flipped the blonde under her making Clarke squeak.

"Let's just say, something kept me up all night." Lexa smirked down at the blonde who was wearing one of her old over sized soccer jerseys.

"Really? What could it have been?" Clarke responded grinning cheekily.

Lexa leaned down real close her lips ghosting over Clarke's ear, Lexa hearing her heart beat increase ten fold. "It could have been the girl screaming my name all night long."

The blonde blushed profusely before shooting back "Oh like you're quiet, _Commander_." Lexa gulped at being called that her face growing hot. Last night Clarke had the idea to call her commander in bed. Let's just say it was a successful turn on for her.

"Whatever." Lexa sat up smiling playfully down at the blonde who was currently frowning at her.

"Tease."

"Join me in the shower."

"Okay, Commander."

xxXxx

**A/N: Again thank you Drucilly for the prompt :) and thanks to those of you who review, favorited, and/or followed. If you notice any mistakes please do me a solid and PM or review about it and constructive criticism is welcome. Send me prompts and review they make me type faster :)**


End file.
